By My Side
by HonouxRyuu
Summary: Dawn is the captured princess of a fallen kingdom, forced into slavery and abused by her master. When a crowned prince from another kingdom arrives at Sinnoh, could he be the one to give her the life she's always wanted? The life she's always needed? Pearlshipping, Rated M for Violence, rape and explicit content
1. The Slave Princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon is owned by those doods in Gamefreak… At least that's how I think it goes… :PP**

 **So, you guys are probably wondering why I came up with another new story when I haven't even updated my new ones, right? Well, I just had this idea floating in my head and I just had to get it out! XD I was looking back at Silver Sorrow, and yes, that was a bad story, but looking back at it it had me thinking of Dawn working as a slave for some nasty bad dood and having her prince charming come to her rescue. XD Not only that, this sorta gives me something else to do while I sort of figure out how I want things to go for Land Ho and Silver Bells. :PP Fair warning, this story has some pretty dark themes in it, and some very dark explicit content. So if you're under-aged, be wary. This is probably my first time tackling a story with this much mature content. But I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **There will be Pokemon in this story, but it's not the main focus, the focus is on the characters. This is entirely an AU story. I know, I've been doing a lot of AU stories as well. Well, I like to stray from canon, yknow. It's just how I roll. XDXDXD And yes, I'm aware that this is my first full-on Pearlshipping story, and there's more to come from where that came from. I am a Pearlshipper after all XD**

 **Anyways, enjoy! :DD And fair warning, there will be rape in this story, namely in this chapter as well… So viewer's discretion is advised and if this sort of thing offends you, I left a warning so you could skip on ahead once the scene comes up. I'm taking a darker theme with this story, and I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: The Slave Princess**

It was a beautiful day in the Kingdom of Veilstone. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing and the people were minding their day happily. The kingdom was busy, and the people were bustling about. However, not everything was happy in the kingdom of Veilstone… For a certain young blue haired girl, this was very much apparent.

A purple haired man barges into an old, run-down basement and cruelly and coldly. The room looked more like a dungeon rather than a basement. There were old, worn down cobwebs in the ceiling, Rattatas crawling on the floor, scurrying for food and fleeing in sight of the purple haired man. The purple haired man looks down cruelly at a young, beautiful blue haired girl. She was huddled and dressed in nothing but rags and sleeping on the hard, worn wooden floor, struggling to keep herself warm throughout the night. The purple haired man goes up to her and cruelly kicks the girl in the gut. The girl gasps as her eyes shoot awake and she coughs a bit as she clutches her stomach with her eyes screwed shut tightly in pain before she slowly gets up. She then looks up at the purple haired man, her eyes filled with fear for the cruel, purple haired man.

"This is Dawn Berlitz, age, 17, and the heroine of our story…" The narrator narrates. "A former princess, young princess Berlitz had lost her kingdom and was kidnapped, sold off by a cruel bounty hunter. Now she works as a slave for this wealthy young business man. This is Paul Shinji, age 18, a cruel, wealthy business man who abuses poor Dawn as his slave to no end. He rules the business world with an iron fist, and his tyranny knows no bounds…" As the narrator finishes narrating the purple haired man looks down at the poor blue haired girl, who is shivering in fear, dressed in nothing but worn-down rags, which were barely enough to cover the young girl's body.

"Get up…" The purple haired man says cruelly with his eyes narrowed coldly and heartlessly. "You have work to do, and I have business to attend to…" The purple haired man says cruelly and coldly before leaving the room. Dawn has a sad look on her face and quietly nods her head as she slowly gets herself up and heads out of her room weakly.

Her legs barely had any strength to carry themselves anymore, due to all the hard labor. The blue haired girl was put through and her body was very much malnourished, as she hadn't eaten properly in weeks. A collar was around her neck, the sign of a slave… Her eyes, which were once a beautiful ocean blue, were dulled and grayed from her time as a slave, as if she had all but given up hope, and given up on herself as well… Upon closer inspection, she was a very beautiful young girl, but at the same time, she looked so sad…

As the poor girl is about to leave for work, she looks at an old dusty picture, which she held close while she was sleeping. It was a picture of her, with her late mother and father. They looked so peaceful, so happy… The blue haired girl has her eyes shadowed and her lips quiver as she holds the picture and tears stream from her eyes as she clutches the picture while trembling uncontrollably.

"N-No need to worry…" Dawn says softly and in a shaky voice as she clutches the picture in her hands as tears fall from her eyes and she sobs silently. "R-Right, mom? Right, dad…?" She then sets the picture down and hides it away so Paul wouldn't notice. That picture was her treasure after all, the only thing she had left to remind herself of her mother and father… She then gets up and goes out of the room to join up with Paul. Out of her room, Paul had a package and a carriage along with some horses prepared. Paul looks at Dawn and grunts as he motions her towards him.

"These packages need to be delivered to Hearthome Kingdom…" Paul says with a growl. "Guard them with your life, and if you fail, you'll be in for a world of hurt… you useless woman… I have to leave. I have personal affairs to take care of. And don't even think of running away, that collar around your neck will allow me to track you down, so you can't run forever… Do I make myself clear…?" Dawn pauses and nods her head silently. Paul narrows his eyes at the blue haired girl and beats at her hard with his fist cruelly and pulls at her hair, having her look him in the eyes.

"I said, do I make myself clear?!" He snaps viciously and cruelly. Dawn has her eyes shadowed as a bruise appears where she was struck as tears form in her eyes.

"Y-Yes, sir…" Dawn says quietly and shakily. Paul snorts and narrows his eyes as he turns to make his leave. The poor blue haired girl sighs as she turns to carriage and the package. She was forced to load them all in herself, without any help. Sighing, the blue haired girl went straight to work, loading up the heavy packages on her own into the carriage. No one around helped her, they just watched her, laughed at her, ridiculed her… It was painful, but she had to endure…

After loading the packages, Dawn was off to Hearthome Kingdom. She wasn't given much to work with at all, just herself and a few guards to escort her. Paul seemingly didn't care what happened to her, since he left her with such little protection against the possible dangers of the journey. Still, the blue haired girl had to carry on, and with her boarding the carriage, they were off…

It wasn't until halfway through her journey Dawn felt something was terribly wrong, like they were being followed. The blue haired girl pauses and follows her instincts, stopping the carriage as she holds a Pokeball in her hand.

"We have company…" Dawn mutters quietly to her escorts, taking notice that they were being stalked and holding her Pokeball in her hand. She then looks at her escorts and nods her head at them. "Cover for me, I'll protect the carriage!" She says as she gets out of the carriage, trusting that her escorts would be behind her. She then throws her Pokeball and lets her Pokemon out.

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam on those bushes over there!" Dawn says to her small penguin Pokemon. The Pokemon complies as it fires a stream of bubbles at the bushes. As the small penguin Pokemon fires its stream of bubbles at the bushes, three male figures emerge, smirking and having Pokeballs in their hands as they approach the blue haired girl. Dawn narrows her eyes as Piplup stands in front of her protectively… Bandits…

"Well, well, well, the little slave girl is perceptive, isn't she?" The leader of the bandits sneers mockingly as he approaches the blue haired girl. "We'll take whatever treasure you have inside that carriage if you don't mind~! And while we're at it, we'll have some fun with you before we leave~!" The bandit grins as he lets out his Pokemon, a powerful Tyranitar. The other bandits let out their Pokemon as well, an Aggron and a Houndoom. Dawn narrows her eyes as she faces the bandits with their powerful Pokemon, but she doesn't look too concerned.

"You don't scare me! The three of us together are more than enough to take care of you!" Dawn says while determined and ready to fight. She then turns around, expecting her escorts to aid her, but then her eyes widen as she sees that they and the carriage were gone. They had gone without her, using her as a distraction to take all the glory of getting the job done and leaving the poor blue haired girl to deal with the bandits herself. The three bandits look at each other, and then grin as the three of them gang up on the poor, helpless and betrayed young girl.

"Would you look at that~! Looks like you were abandoned~!" Their leader says with a smirk. "What happened to that bravery earlier, little slave girl? We don't scare you, do we? Well, after we're done with you, you'll have plenty to be afraid of~!" As he says this with a cruel smirk on his face, they all loom over Dawn ominously. The blue haired girl's eyes widen and her pupils dilate as she whimpers a bit and backs away slowly… It was three against one… There was no way she would be able to handle all of them… She was on her own…

"N-No… St-Stay back…" Dawn whimpers as she slowly backs away with her Piplup by her side. The Bandits simply smirk at her and they all gang up on her, looming over her ominously with sinister grins on their faces. Her screams could be heard echoing through the forest as the bandits as they gang up on the poor girl, having their way with her.

Moments later, at around sunset, the carriage carrying Paul's goods takes its return trip back to Veilstone Kingdom. On their way back, they spot the blue haired girl sprawled on the floor, her Piplup was severely beaten, and she was bruised and battered severely as well.

"U-Uh…." The poor blue haired girl groans weakly as she staggers, struggling to get up, but is unable to stand and unable to move. Her body shaking weakly as she huddles into a ball, trying to cover herself as cum drips from both her pussy and asshole. She had long passed out from the bandits raping the poor girl. They had their way with the poor girl all day, and they left her on the floor to rot after they were all spent. The escorts, rather than feeling sorry for the poor blue haired girl, just laugh cruelly at her expense, even though she was hurt… Even that she needed someone, anyone to help her, they simply just looked down at her and sneer at her cruelly.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little slave girl. Did you enjoy getting raped by those bandits, you little slut?" One of the escorts sneers at the blue haired girl as he kicks her in the gut to wake her up. The poor girl couldn't even say anything back to them and lets out a small weak cough as he kicks her. She then lets out a small, weak whimper, huddling into a ball, cold, hurt, and afraid as she looks up at the escorts who came back for her. The escort smirks at this and picks up Dawn, pulling her by the hair cruelly and drags her and her Piplup back into their carriage, throwing them back on board before making their way back to the kingdom. Dawn silently just takes this abuse, however, not saying anything back. She was used to this treatment by now… She was a slave after all… She was mistreated like this on a daily basis. What worried her most was how Paul would treat her when they got back…

… Her worries were confirmed as Paul was outraged with her when she had returned. The escorts had obviously fabricated a lie to get Dawn into trouble, but the poor girl couldn't do anything about it. He would never believe and trust her, a mere slave… She tried protesting before, and was beaten for her efforts, so she knew there was no use in even trying.

"You useless little bitch~!" Paul snaps as he beats the already severely beaten girl violently. "You had one job, and you get attacked by bandits while your escorts are left to finish the job themselves… You had one job, you troublesome little bitch, and you failed me yet again! No dinner for you, and you're coming with me to my room~!" Paul yells at her cruelly and violently. Dawn shudders as Paul says these words and whimpers, knowing well what was coming. The purple haired man drags the blue haired girl by the hair, pulling at her once soft, silky blue hair, which was now matted and gray from all the abuse, and drags her to his room.

 **(Warning: Rape Scene ahead. Please skip if this offends you.)**

As Dawn is dragged to Paul's bed, she's thrown roughly onto the bed and is pinned to his sheets roughly as the purple haired man is on top of the poor blue haired girl. The poor girl simply whimpers weakly and huddles into a ball, muttering to herself softly.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm sorry… Pl-Please forgive me…" The poor blue haired girl whimpers as she huddles herself. She was terrified… She was scared of what the purple haired man was about to do to her… But the cruel man didn't comply to her pleas, and lifts her arms, tying them to the bed with a cloth and tying a bandanna around her mouth, gagging her as he spreads her legs and pulls out his erection, rubbing against her pussy and getting ready to plunge it deep inside her.

"Why should I show you mercy? You're just a weak, troublesome little bitch~!" Paul growls menacingly, causing the poor, abused blue haired girl to shudder and let out muffled whimpers at his cruel words. "This is your punishment, and don't you forget it!" He snaps cruelly as he takes his throbbing erection and forces it inside her raw and roughly in one go. Dawn lets out a muffled scream of pain as the purple haired man enters inside her in one go, sobbing silently with the gag over her mouth and tears streaming from her eyes.

'I-It hurts…' Dawn whimpers in her head in pain with her eyes screwed shut tightly as the purple haired man enters inside her raw with no consideration for her feelings. 'Please, no more…' She then lets out soft, pained, muffled moans as he continues to thrust deep inside her roughly and painfully. His hands seize her breasts and squeeze them roughly in his hands as he continues to plow through her abused pussy. Dawn has tears streaming down her eyes, shaking her head as her frail, weak body is rocked with each powerful thrust he makes in and out of her pussy.

Paul grunts as he continues to roughly pump in and out of Dawn's used and abused pussy hard, thinking only of his own pleasure as he continues to plunge his cock deep inside her. He didn't take any consideration for how the young blue haired girl felt at all, and his throbbing erection continues to violate the poor blue haired girl. His cock throbs deep inside her pussy as his climax approaches.

"Mmmmm, mmmmmm!" Dawn screams in a muffled voice as she tosses her head with her eyes screwed shut tightly. She shakes her head as she feels him throbbing inside her and can feel his climax approaching, pleading for him to pull out of her. Paul narrows his eyes cruelly at the poor blue haired girl and beats her in the face hard as more tears stream down her face.

"You're going to take this and you're going to enjoy it, you slut~!" Paul growls as he thrusts one last time inside her, blasting his cum deep inside her. Dawn has her eyes screwed shut as she lets out a loud, muffled scream as he climaxes deep inside her. As the purple haired man pulls out, Dawn simply huddles into a ball again, trembling and twitching uncontrollably and sobbing as cum spills out of her poor, abused pussy.

 **(Rape scene over: You kiddies are safe now :3)**

Paul narrows his eyes at her and unties her from the bed. He then grabs her by the hair, pulling her along and dragging her back into her room before throwing her back in, his eyes narrowed at her cruelly. Before he closes the door behind her, he looks down at the poor blue haired girl cruelly as she huddles into a ball while shivering. The man terrified her. She was scared, she was hurt. She needed someone to be by her side to comfort her… But she knew that person would never come for her…

"I expect you to be up the same time tomorrow, you troublesome little bitch…" Paul says coldly and cruelly to the poor blue haired girl. "And don't be late…" He says before slamming the door behind him, causing the poor girl to flinch and whimper a bit as the door is slammed behind her, tears streaming from her eyes after the abuse she faced today. She then weakly, with the last of her strength, drags herself back to her where she slept and lies down on it weakly, taking out the picture of her late mother and father and clutching it close to her.

'P-Please… somebody… anybody…' Dawn thinks in her head pleadingly and weakly with her eyes screwed shut tightly as she clutches the picture of her mother and father tightly. 'H-Help me…' As these thoughts flow through her head, she closes her eyes, finally passing out after enduring another day of abuse and punishment. Even though she wanted someone to come for her, she knew that the help would never come… After all, who would ever come to the aid of a slave princess like her…?

… What the young blue haired girl didn't know, was that her shining ray of light, her prince charming would come to her rescue… sooner than expected…

Meanwhile, moments earlier, nearby the harbor point on Sinnoh, a young raven haired man aboard a boat approaches the harbor. He was a handsome young man of 18 years old with spiky raven colored hair and warm brown eyes. A Pikachu was perched on his shoulder and a wide smile appeared on his face as they approached their destination. He had a bright, hopeful smile, and his arms were crossed as the ocean breeze blows his flowing black cape. A guard then approaches the young man, notifying him of their arrival.

"We have arrived in Sinnoh, Prince Ash!" The guard reports as he salutes. As the guard says this, the raven haired man named Ash gets up from his seat and smiles as he gets up and nods his head, acknowledging his report. He then grins widely and points ahead onward.

"Get ready to land!" Ash says with a wide hopeful grin on his face with Pikachu perched on his shoulder as he points onwards with high hopes. "We're going to change Sinnoh together!" The guard nods his head as he leaves to make preparations as the sun sets in the distance.

 **To be continued…**

 **And that's chapter 1 done! Short and sweet, I know, but it's an introductory chapter to introduce our characters. Next chapter will be much longer, and next chapter, pearlshippers rejoice! We get some shipping next chapter! XD**

 **Paul: Hmph, so you finally make me a villain for once… Can't say I'm happy with how you make me treat troublesome here…**

 **Me: Hehe, sorry, Paul, but I thought about it and I thought you would make the best character to abuse Dawn like this… ^^; Plus I thought I would try something new here! XD**

 **Cyrus: Yes, finally I'm not the main villain~! Finally it's someone else… I'm so touched… -sparkling eyes-**

 **Me: Yeah, yeah, whatever =3= -Tosses Cyrus aside-**

 **Dawn: Aw, it's so sad what my character has to go through on a daily basis… Paul why do you have to be such a meanie! –Sticks tongue at him-**

 **Paul: -Crosses arm with eyes closed- Hmph…**

 **Me: -Glomps Dawn- YUR SHO CYUUUUUUUTE~! –u-**

 **Dawn: -Backs away slowly- Okay, that's enough glomping from you, mister…**

 **Anyways, be sure to review, favorite and all that fun stuff. Your reviews really help support me, so make sure you do it! Just don't be a critic and flame me. Because if haters are just gonna hate for the sake of hating, you're really not getting anything productive done, so just don't do it! Anyways, here's the preview for next chapter.**

 _ **Preview: The next day, Dawn is forced to go with Paul on an important business errand. However, Dawn is very sick, and suddenly collapses. Before the young girl is beaten in her weakened state, a hero emerges? And the ghosts of Dawn's dark past are finally revealed. Next time on By My Side, Boy meets Girl. Stay tuned!**_

 **~Honou**


	2. Boy Meets Girl

**Me: Dawn, disclaimer?**

 **Dawn: E-Eh? Again? Well, alright. HonouxRyuu does not own Pokemon! This story is purely done for fun and non-profit reasons!**

 **Me: Tenk yew, Dawn~! I lurve you~! =w=**

 **Dawn: No need to worry!**

 **Anyways, I gotta say, I was really surprised with the reception this story got. Within the first four hours, I already got like 50+ views, 5 favorites, and 4 follows… and just in the first chapter. And this was back when I just started writing this chapter. When I finished writing this chapter… I had over 150 views. I was really surprised, and I even got a decent amount of reviews for my efforts. Three reviews aren't much, but to me, they mean the world, so keep up the good work guys! This is definitely a huge step up from my other stories that I started writing again and this gave me huge motivation to keep going. You guys did really well and you all have done me very proud as a writer! : )**

 **Here's hoping next chapter will be just as successful. We finally get to the shipping! I hope you all enjoy, there will be much Pearlshipping here! :DD**

 **Chapter 2: Boy Meets Girl**

The next day, Dawn's eyes open as she sees that it was the start of a new day. The girl was still recovering from the abuse she was put through yesterday, but despite this, she manages to muster all of her strength to stand. The young, blue haired girl didn't look very good at all, her eyes were drooping and her cheeks were a deep crimson red as she staggers to get out of her room.

"M-Master is waiting for me…" Dawn says weakly as she staggers over through sheer willpower alone, panting heavily as she struggles to drag herself out of her room. "I-I have to… go to him… O-Or else… He'll get mad at me again…" As Dawn takes another step, her body starts feeling heavy and she collapses, falling onto one knee with her eyes screwed shut tightly as she struggles to get up. Her body was so weak, and from the look of things, she had a terrible fever… Her sickness and the cause of her terrible fever most likely occurred due to her poor living conditions, malnourishment, and fatigue. At the same time this happens, Paul comes into her room with a cruel, cold hearted look on his face as he goes up to the girl and pulls her by the hair, despite the fact that she was weak with a terrible fever.

"What do you think you're doing, slacking on the job, you weak, troublesome girl?" He snorts cruelly and coldly as the blue haired girl has her eyes screwed shut tightly from him pulling at her hair. "I told you wake up on time, you little bitch, and yet here I see you slacking off on the job? You're pathetic! Expect to be punished after our job today… Now come, we have a long day ahead of us…" He sneers cruelly, not even taking notice that the poor blue haired girl was sick and severely weakened. The blue haired girl looks up at the cruel, purple haired man with weak, fearful eyes as he looks down on her and lets out a small whimper. She's then dragged along as Paul pulls her by the hair out of her room.

The purple haired man hooks a chain to her collar, using it as a leash to have the blue haired girl follow him and keep her close. Her wrists and ankles are cuffed as well. These were to further accentuate her status as a slave. She was treated like she was cattle, and the chain and the collar around her neck, as well as the cuffs were proof of this treatment. With their preparations ready, the purple haired man departs with his escorts and Dawn following close behind.

"Today we're having a business deal with a major client from another region…" Paul says with a gruff grunt. "Don't interfere or cause any trouble, and you just might get off easy tonight…" Dawn silently nods her head, but her cheeks were flushed a deep red and her breathing was labored. She was very sick and her fever was burning. Despite this, she keeps up her efforts to stay strong in front of her master, even though she desperately needed to rest.

As they head toward their destination to meet with their client, Dawn's body starts growing weaker and weaker… Her legs were wobbling and her breathing was hard and weak, her cheeks flushed a deep red from the intensity of her fever. She struggles to keep moving but suddenly, her legs are unable to keep her up any longer and her body was starting to grow heavy. She starts slowly falling to the floor and her eyes closed as she finds herself passing out and collapses to the floor. Paul turns around and faces Dawn as she lies down, breathing heavily and weakly with her eyes screwed shut tightly. Her body was in intense pain from the terrible fever, she couldn't even move. The purple haired man has his eyes widened furiously as he pulls on the girl's collar, trying to get her to stand up.

"Get up… Get up, you worthless piece of trash~!" Paul snarls at the blue haired girl, kicking her brutally to get her to stand up. Even if she wanted to, she simply didn't have the strength. She couldn't even defend herself as the purple haired man kicked her repeatedly. Paul narrows his eyes as he goes up to the heavily bruised blue haired girl and picks her up by the collar and raises his fist to strike the blue haired girl. "You useless little bitch… You can't do anything right, can't you?!" He says as he lifts the limp, unconscious blue haired girl by the collar and swings his fist down at her, looking to beat at her face with his fist cruelly.

Before the fist could come down on the blue haired girl, someone catches his fist and stands in front of the blue haired girl protectively. Paul's eyes widen as a raven haired man appears in front of the blue haired girl, defending her and protecting her from the purple haired man. This man wasn't his client, and it was only a matter of time before he arrived… He didn't have the time to deal with him. He then glares at him cruelly with narrowed eyes.

"Who are you?" Paul asks in a low, threatening voice. "This girl is my slave, what I do with her is none of your business…" The spiky raven haired man simply glares back at Paul. He then does what no man had dared to do before and punches him in the face, sending him sprawling on the floor as he holds the limp, unconscious blue haired girl protectively, cradling her in his arms.

"My name is Ash Ketchem, crowned prince of the Kanto Region! And I don't care who you are, or what kind of important figure you are, this is NO WAY to treat a lady! Can't you see that she's sick…? Look at her, this fever of hers is terrible!" The raven haired man says to Paul seriously and harshly, defending the blue haired girl. "Do all Sinnoh Businessmen treat their slaves like this? If that's the case, then the conditions of the Sinnoh Region are worse than I thought! And as for the girl, I'm taking her for myself. There's no doubt that I can take care of her better than you can! You will NEVER lay a greedy hand on this girl EVER again! " Before Paul could even say anything back to the young raven haired boy, he carries the unconscious blue haired girl bridal style and runs off with her, cradling her in his arms protectively. Paul has his eyes narrowed and rubs at the bruise on his cheeks. He then looks at his guard and gets up, dusting himself off.

"We'll worry about the slave girl later…" Paul growls. "We'll take care of business here first and then track her down. And that man will be sorry he ever made me his enemy…" He then straightens himself out and proceeds to wait for his client.

Meanwhile Ash carries Dawn in her arms, running off with the poor young blue haired girl. She slowly opens her eyes weakly and the first thing she sees is his face looking down at her with a smile as he runs off with her, holding her close. Her eyes were mere slits from the intensity of her fever and her breathing was heavy and weak.

"It's alright! Everything will be okay now…" The man says kindly and gently to the young blue haired girl as he strokes her head. "You're safe…" The blue haired girl could barely make out the man's features with her vision blurry from the intense fever, and she could barely even find her voice, unable to say anything to her raven haired hero. She then closes her eyes once again and lets out weak, ragged breaths as she falls unconscious once more. As the poor blue haired girl loses consciousness, visions of her past fill her head.

 **Flashback**

"I wasn't always the slave girl you see now…" Dawn narrates as visions of the past fill her mind. "Three years ago, I used to be a princess of a small, prospering kingdom. We were a peaceful kingdom, and while we were still small and still expanding, times were happy. My mother and father were both kind rulers. And as their daughter and the princess, I was their pride and joy."

The scene then cuts to me when Dawn was younger, to a time before she was a slave. She looked so happy running through the town with her mother and father. The townspeople would look up at Dawn, smiling and waving.

"You seem to be in great spirits, princess!" A citizen says with a chuckle. "Be careful on your walk, and stay close to your parents!" Dawn smiles brightly and cheerfully with a smile on her face and beams brightly. She looked nothing like the sad, miserable girl that she was now.

"No need to worry!" Dawn says brightly and cheerfully. Her mother, the queen smiles at this and crosses her arms as she lightly raps Dawn on the head.

"When you say no need to worry is when I worry the most, dear!" Her mother, Johanna says matter-of-factly. Dawn sweat drops at this and laughs sheepishly as her mother points this out to her while scratching the back of her head. Her fellow villagers simply laugh and smile in unison with the blue haired girl laughing cheerfully with them. She was so naïve and innocent back then… but then… reality reared its ugly head towards her…

"… I thought our happy, prosperous days would last forever, but I was wrong… I was innocent, I was naïve…" Dawn narrates in a small, sad voice. Her voice was trembling; fear still filled her mind as she remembers that day clearly… "I was too carefree having no worries, when the day I should've worried the most came, I lost everything that was precious to me…" The next scene shows chaos… The buildings were on fire, the kingdom was destroyed. Because they were a small, peaceful kingdom, they didn't even have the strength to fight back the invasion… People were fleeing for their lives, only to be captured like cattle and taken captive to be sold off as slaves… Even though she didn't know it at the time, eventually, Dawn would become one of those people. The blue haired girl remembered the face of the one who destroyed their kingdom and had captured her people… and killed her mother and father… The Bounty Hunter, Hunter J…

Dawn and her family were shown, running for their lives through the dense forest. Dawn couldn't do anything for her kingdom… All she and her parents could do was run for their lives. She felt so weak and helpless… She felt like a coward for turning her back on her people. All she could do was watch as Hunter J and her men captured and enslaved her people. She wanted to come back for them, she wanted to protect them… but she was too weak…

"W-We're almost home free, dear!" Johanna says to Dawn as she holds her close. "Don't look back, dear… I know it's painful, but right now, your safety matters the most than anything, and I'm sure the people feel the same way…" Her mother says softly. It pained her just as much as it did Dawn to leave their people behind like this, but it was the only way… Dawn feels her lips quiver and has her eyes shadowed, but silently nods her head as they run through the scorching forest. Her eyes then widen and she lets out a loud scream as she gets a glimpse of the very person who caused all this destruction appeared… Hunter J… And she and her men were after them…

"Mom and Dad tried to protect me to the best of their ability…" Dawn narrates in a choke voice. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears now from this very memory. "Dad was the first to fall… I still remember looking back at him with tear filled eyes as he was subdued by Hunter J's men as their Golbats swarm over him brutally…"

"Daddy!" Dawn cried with tears in my eyes as Johanna holds my hand. Johanna has her eyes shadowed and shakes her head, dragging me along and urging me to not look back, but she was deeply pained by her loss… She was deeply in love with her husband and king, and the love of her life was now gone… She would soon find out that she would follow shortly. As the two fled from the scene where Dawn's father had fallen, Johanna pauses and turns around as she notices a Pin Missile headed in their direction. She then looks at Dawn, her pupils dilated and tears streaming from her eyes. The poor girl was much too distraught with sadness to even think of defending herself from the attack… The attack was too close to dodge, so the blue haired woman did the unthinkable…

As the attack collides, Dawn pauses a bit as her mother pushes her to the ground protectively, holding her in her arms. The blue haired girl then has her pupils dilate and a soft gasp comes from her mouth as she looks up, seeing Johanna with blood dripping from her mouth and the Pin Missiles stabbing her from behind, blood dripping from her back. The blue haired woman smiles as she cradles her daughter warmly for what would be the last time, holding her close.

"B-Be strong dear… We may not be with you here now, but we will always be watching over you in spirit…" Johanna says weakly as she holds her close. She then takes something from her pocket, a family picture of them, the three of them smiling brightly. Johanna then smiles weakly at the blue haired girl and pets her head. "I-I love you, dear… N-No need to wo-" The blue haired woman then collapses in Dawn's arms as the blue haired girl's eyes widen, covered in her mother's blood. The poor blue haired girl was completely distraught with sadness, kneeling by her mother's side and trying to shake her awake, but to no avail.

"M-Mommy…? W-Wake up…" Dawn says in a choked, shaky, weak voice, tears starting to stream from her eyes as she trembles. "W-We have to get out of here together… W-We're going to get out of here together… r-right…? R-Right…?" In the end, however, the blue haired woman didn't answer her, but the poor young girl couldn't accept it… She couldn't accept that both her parents were dead… Her moment of mourning was cut short however when a silver haired woman, known as Hunter J, steps up and comes up to the blue haired girl, a Salamence and a Drapion by her side. Dawn has her eyes shadowed as she slowly gets up and faces Hunter J. Her eyes had lost all their brightness and color, now dull bluish gray orbs. She had lost everything she ever cared for… Her kingdom, her people… her parents… All of them were gone from her life.

"Give them back…" Dawn mutters softly to the silver haired woman. She then looks forward with tears still streaming from her eyes as she faces forward. "Give them back! My kingdom, my people! My family! Give them back! Piplup use Whirlpool!" She says as she lets out her small penguin Pokemon out of its ball. The small penguin Pokemon has a flowing whirlpool appear above its head and launches it at Hunter J and her Pokemon. The Pokemon Hunter didn't look concerned in the slightest, however, and knew that the blue haired girl was desperate at this point.

"Salamence, Dragon Claw…" Hunter J says cruelly as his claw rips through the whirlpool with ease and then slashing viciously at Piplup, knocking the poor Pokemon out. She then motions to Drapion, who grabs the girl by her throat with its powerful claws and pins her to a tree, gripping her throat tightly. The blue haired girl struggles and tries to pry Drapion's grip from her through, gasping desperately for air, but her attempts were feeble. Hunter J smirks cruelly and tips the blue haired girl by the chin so she could look her in the eyes.

"I would be more worried about yourself if I were you…" The bounty hunter says with a cruel smirk as she looks the blue haired girl in the eyes as the blue haired girl struggles against the scorpion Pokemon who was gripping her throat. "Don't you worry, you'll be joining your people soon enough! You'll make the perfect slave after all! A slave princess… How fitting…" As the silver haired woman says this, smirking cruelly at her, the blue haired girl feels her vision slowly getting blurry, she was losing consciousness, and her strength was leaving her body. She could barely even struggle anymore, Drapion's grip being too strong for the young blue haired girl. She then gasps for air one last time before passing out, everything going black…

"… The next couple of days were complete hell for me…" Dawn narrates in a dull, monotone voice. "My people and I were treated like cattle, sold off for the highest bidder in the slave market… My people were all sold off eventually, and soon enough, I would be sold as well." A quick scene is shown of Dawn with a collar around her neck. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, as if she had seen terrible things. She wasn't treated well in her time at the slave market at all. Although she was fed and kept well maintained, she was put through brutal, punishing slave labor training. Hunter J needed for her to be of the highest quality before selling her off after all… Eventually, she was sold off, to a young business man named Paul Shinji, and her tough times would just get even worse…

Now having his own personal slave, the purple haired man was eager to see what she could do. He takes her to his bedroom and throws her roughly onto his bed. The poor young blue haired girl was still so innocent and naïve at the time. She didn't know what was in store for her. Suddenly, the purple haired man whipped out his cock and the blue haired girl's eyes dilate as she lets out a fearful gasp… She knew what was coming…

 **Rape Scene once more… Feel free to skip ahead, kiddies, nothing to see here, nothing at all! –Whistles comically- -w-;;**

"N-No…" Dawn mutters as tears stream from her eyes. She then looks away and scrambles, trying to get away from Paul, but is pulled back towards him and is cruelly beaten in the face as Paul narrows his eyes at her viciously as the purple haired man rips at her clothes and pulls down her skirt, leaving the young blue haired girl practically naked and in rags.

"Listen here, you bitch… You're my slave now… I don't care if you were once a princess, but now, you're my property. So don't you even think of struggling~!" Paul sneers at her cruelly and coldly. "Hm, so you're a virgin, eh…? Well, that's a nice bonus…" He muses as he gets her on all fours, gripping her arms and holding them back as he takes his throbbing erection and pushes it into her pussy from behind in one rough, fluid movement, breaking her hymen. The blue haired girl has her eyes screwed shut tightly and lets out a loud, choked scream as he enters inside her as blood spills from her pussy. Tears stream from her eyes as his cock throbs deep inside her tight virgin pussy.

"NOOOOOOO!" The blue haired girl sobs, screaming and struggling as the purple haired man enters deep inside her, blood spilling from her pussy as she loses her virginity, the one last thing she had that was precious to her. The pain was unbearable, unlike anything she had ever felt before. Tears stream down her eyes as she sobs silently from the Paul's throbbing erection inside her. Then he started thrusting in and out of her roughly and violently, grunting with each thrust he made as his balls slap against her roughly. Dawn has her eyes screwed shut tightly and tears streaming from her eyes as she struggles and squirms, but is unable to break free with how much stronger he was.

"M-Mommy, d-daddy, help me! It hurts! He's hurting me!" Dawn pleas desperately as tears stream down from her eyes. She shakes her head, screaming and squirming as the purple haired boy's throbbing dick pumping in and out of her. She continues to scream as the purple haired boy continues to thrust violently in and out of her pussy. Suddenly, Paul pulls out. The blue haired girl pauses and opens her eyes, thinking, hoping, that it was all over. She was too naïve, however, when Paul suddenly turns her around so she was lying on her back and beats her in the face hard, looking at her viciously in the eyes cruelly and coldly.

"Do you ever shut up, you damn bitch~!" Paul growls viciously with fierce eyes as he enters inside her in one go once again as he spreads her legs roughly, continuing to thrust in and out of her pussy and beating her hard in the face. "Your parents aren't here to save you now because they're DEAD! NO ONE can save you now~! Accept the fact that you're now my slave bitch!" Dawn's eyes widen and her pupils dilate as Paul says this, her mind growing numb. Tears stream from her eyes as reality rears its ugly face at her… The blue haired girl's once dull, blue eyes become completely hollowed and grayed. She lies there limply as the purple haired boy continues to thrust wildly in and out of her pussy. Her mind was going numb, her spirit completely broken as the purple haired boy violently rapes her. These words had completely broken the young blue haired girl's mind, and now she was completely under Paul's mercy.

The purple haired boy grunts as he climaxes deep inside the young girl's pussy and thrusts inside her one last time, filling her with his semen. The blue haired girl didn't even flinch or move as he climaxes inside her, her eyes now dull and lifeless as his cum drips from her pussy. Her spirit was completely shattered, and just those words Paul had told her broke her into the slave girl she was now. Paul snorts as he pulls up his pants and drags the limp blue haired girl by the hair, taking her to an old, dusty basement and throwing her in there, leaving her there to rot. The poor blue haired girl curls up into a ball and starts sobbing and sniffling, shuddering in fear of the purple haired boy. Paul simply snorts as he looks down at her cruelly and coldly.

"We begin work tomorrow…" Paul sneers as he looks down at the young, sobbing blue haired girl. "I expect great things from you, Princess Berlitz… My own, personal slave…" As he says this, he closes the door behind him, leaving the poor young girl in the darkness.

 **Rape scene over… You kiddies can open your eyes now… Oh, and the flashback is over too! What a coincidence! XD**

Dawn wakes up and sits up with her eyes widened, panting and sweating from the terrible nightmare she had, remembering the darkness of her past. She feels her forehead and sees that her fever had gone down considerably, but she was still recovering. She then looks around, wondering where she was. She was sleeping on an actual bed. She then looks down and her eyes widened. Clothes! She wasn't dressed in rags anymore. And for the first time in three years, her hair felt clean and silky smooth. Her eyes then widen as she feels around her neck. The collar was gone! As the blue haired girl wonders where she was and what had happened, Ash comes in with a bowl of soup and opens the door. He then has a warm smile of relief as he sees the blue haired girl now sitting up on the bed.

"You're up! That's great! You're looking a lot better too! What a relief!" Ash says with a warm, welcoming smile as he places the soup down. "My name is Ash Ketchem! I'm a prince from the Kanto Region. You're currently resting in my Sinnoh Region Villa! What's your name?" He asks in a warm, friendly manner. He was much different from Paul, who treated her like nothing more than a tool… He was kind to her… Dawn simply looks the other way quietly, not used to this kind treatment after being treated so abusively for so long.

"M-My name is Dawn Berlitz. I am… was… the princess of Twinleaf Kingdom. "Dawn introduces herself shyly and awkwardly, still not used to the kind treatment Ash was giving her. She then looks down at her collar and her cuffs and has her eyes shadowed and her lips quivering. "Wh-What happened…? Where's my collar? And why am I here?" She asks, still confused, not knowing what was going on. Ash simply smiles and shows her the remains of her collar, which were undone, and her cuffs, which were also now undone.

"It's over… That man will torment you no longer!" He says to the young blue haired girl with a warm, kind smile on his face. "You're free… And I was wondering, since you have no place to go, you could stay with me!" Dawn's eyes soften as he says this, at a complete loss for words. She didn't know what to say… She didn't even know how to feel about this… Suddenly, tears then start forming at her eyes and she starts crying into Ash's chest, unable to contain her feelings.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaah!" The blue haired girl sobs as she buries her face into Ash's chest as he holds her close to him, her eyes screwed shut tightly. She didn't know why she was crying, she hadn't cried like this in what felt like an eternity, burying her face into the chest of someone she barely even knew. Ash simply closes his eyes and pets the girl on her head, comforting her and easing her as she cried, letting the poor girl cry her eyes out.

"There, there… It's alright…" Ash says kindly as he pets the young girl on the head tenderly. "You're safe with me… No one will hurt you ever again…" He then smiles as he reaches through his pocket and hands her the picture of her parents. "You were holding on to this picture the whole time. I figured it was special to you with how tightly you were clutching it in your hands, so I held onto it this whole time. It got a bit crumpled in the whole ordeal, but I salvaged what I could…" He says kindly as he hands it to her, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Dawn's eyes widen as she realizes that when she woke up sick this morning, she never let go of her picture, and that was why she still had it on her at the time. She just didn't notice at the time because she was too weak and delirious from her intense fever. The blue haired girl then closes her eyes, hugging the picture close to her and she smiles for the first time in three years, tears still falling from her eyes. Even if it was a small smile, it was still a beautiful smile… reminiscent of her pure, innocent smile before she was a slave.

"Th-Thank you…" Dawn says softly to the raven haired boy softly while smiling, holding the picture close to her chest, cherishing it. She then pauses a bit, remembering his offer. "A-And if I'm not too much trouble, I-I'd like to stay here…" Ash smiles and nods his head, petting the blue haired girl on the head affectionately and deciding that she needed some time alone to rest up. He leaves the soup for her to eat at her own leisure and heads out the door to leave her to herself.

"Call me if you need anything, I'll come right away!" He says to the blue haired girl warmly and kindly as he's about to exit the room. Dawn nods her head and smiles back at Ash before her stomach lets out a loud growl. The blue haired girl grows red in the face from embarrassment and covers her face shyly underneath the sheets. Ash simply chuckles at this and smiles, knowing that the poor blue haired girl hadn't eaten properly for three long years. He then grows red in the cheeks at how adorable and beautiful she looked, hiding her face underneath the sheets. He shakes away these thoughts and closes the door behind him, leaving the blue haired girl to have her soup. As the blue haired girl eats, she smiles and looks outside the window.

… After being enslaved for so long, the small bird was finally freed from its cage…

… And it felt amazing…

 **To Be Continued**

 **Daw, now wasn't that sweet?! Paul finally got what was coming to him! XD That's what you get for hurting cute widdle Dawn~!**

 **Paul: Hmph, it's not my fault, you made me this way. But, I have to admit, this chapter was very touching…**

 **Me: Why thank you, Paul! That's the second nice thing you've said! :DD**

 **Paul: Hm… -Walks away coolly-**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I was completely surprised with how well received this story was compared to the others. Keep up the good work, guys! Don't forget to review, favorite, and offer constructive criticism to help me improve! Keep away from the flames though, because honestly, what are you accomplishing hating and criticizing my work I put all my effort giving to you, hm? Yeah, exactly! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and here's the preview for the next chapter!**

 _ **Preview: Now taken in by young Prince Ash, Dawn struggles to adapt with her new life. But when the ghosts of her dark past come to haunt her, will Ash be able to protect her? And what does the young prince have in store for the young blue haired girl in his bedroom? Next time on By My Side, Recovery. Stay tuned!**_

 **~Honou**


	3. Recovery

**Me: -3- -Sips on some tea lazily and comically- I really don't wanna do the disclaimer this time… Can someone else do it for me?**

 **Hunter J: … I'll do it…**

 **Me: O3O –spits out drink- NO, WAIT, NOT YOU!**

 **Hunter J: HonouxRyuu doesn't own Pokemon. See? That wasn't so bad, right?**

 **Me: Wow, uh… Thanks! I guess you're not so bad after a-**

 **Hunter J: … Now give me my pay, or else… -points her gun thingy at me-**

 **Me: I spoke to soon! YANA KANJI~! –Makes a run for my life as Hunter J comically pursues me-**

 **Dawn: -Sweat drops- Anyways, while Honou is being chased by Hunter J, I'll fill in for them. We finally reached the third chapter! This chapter has a lemon, meaning sex, so be wary when it comes, alright?! Anyways, as usual, your reviews and support give Honou the drive to keep going! So they really appreciate you when you support him! NowI wonder what our author has in store for us this chapter! Stay tuned and find out!**

 **Me: -Hides behind Dawn- You wouldn't fire at this cute, adorable girl now, would you?!**

 **Hunter J: … I would… -Fires at the both of us-**

 **Me: YANA KANJI~! –Runs off with Dawn while still being chased-**

 **Chapter 3: Recovery**

The next day, Dawn wakes up bright and early, stretching her arms. She had slept very well last night, and her fever was completely gone. She then perks up adorably and looks a bit startled seeing that she was in a bed and dressed in clothes, but then she remembers what happened yesterday and sighs with relief.

"That's right, Ash took me in yesterday! He freed me!" Dawn muses to herself with a sigh. "What a relief… It wasn't just a dream after all!" As the blue haired girl ponders these thoughts, she then looks at the photo of her mother and father and smiles staring at it and holding onto it caringly for a brief second before putting it down and smiling.

"I'm going to be just fine now, mom… dad…" The blue haired girl says softly with a small, tender smile on her face as a single tear falls from her eyes. "No need to worry…" She then gets out of her bed and opens the door to her room and peeks her head out. For a villa, this place was huge. A bit intimidated by the sheer size of the household, the blue haired girl goes back to her room and sweat drops meekly as she closes the door behind her.

"M-Maybe I'll just wait for Ash to pick me up…" Dawn says awkwardly, not used to the size of Ash's household just yet. "Y-Yeah, that sounds like a good idea…" She then sits around, twiddling her fingers and combing her hair, when suddenly, the door opens. Dawn jumps from her seat adorably and quickly puts the finishing touches to her hair, straightening out her bed head before facing her raven haired visitor while sweat dropping.

"A-Ah, good morning, Ash. I was… sorta just… you know…" The blue haired girl twiddles her fingers shyly and adorably while a bit red in the cheeks as she fidgets around a bit. Ash smiles and pets the blue haired girl on the head.

"Hey, don't worry about it! I was just checking up on you to see how you were doing! It looks like your fever is all gone!" Ash says with a warm, kind smile on his face. "You must be hungry! Let's go get breakfast." Dawn beams a bit at this eagerly and nods her head.

"Breakfast sounds great!"Dawn says with a smile. Although she ate more than her fill yesterday, she was still hungry because she spent most of the day sleeping and in bed, recovering from her fever. She then looks at her bed and flails her arms frantically, seeing the sheets were a mess.

"Ah, I'm sorry, it's because I was out all day yesterday from my sickness!" Dawn exclaims meekly and frantically. "I-I'll go ahead and set up the bed for you and then we can head downstairs! I-I'm so sorry!" The blue haired girl goes up to the bed to straighten out the sheets, when Ash puts a hand on her shoulder and smiles warmly.

"It's alright. You aren't a slave anymore, remember?" Ash says with a kind smile. "Be more relaxed and don't feel obligated to do any work around the house, alright? You may have had to do all the work back when you were with Paul, but here my maids can take care of everything for you!" As Ash says this, a pair of young maids enters Ash's room and sorts out the sheets and straightens out the bed for her. Ash smiles at them and thanks his maids for their good work and invites them for breakfast. They dismiss themselves and turn down his kind offer, saying there was still work to be done, but thank him for the offer.

Dawn pauses at this and stares at the raven haired boy for a second. Ash didn't treat his servants, his maids, like they were lower than him… He treated them like they were equals. The blue haired girl has a small smile on her face and a slight blush forms at her cheeks as she gains even more respect for the spiky raven haired boy. She then pauses for a moment as she notices one of the maids looked at her strangely for a second, and smirks at her ominously for a split second. She looked strangely familiar, but before she could say anything to her, she dismisses herself as she leaves with the other maid. Ash puts a hand on Dawn's shoulder and smiles as the two of them head to the dining table for breakfast.

At the dining table, Ash pulls up a seat and smiles, inviting the blue haired girl to sit down. Dawn pauses at this and blinks. During her time as a slave, she was forced to eat on the floor, given some disgusting slop and forced to eat it with her hands or forced to lick it clean. She then remembers that her time as a slave was a thing of the past, and she had someone who truly cared about her now and smiles, taking her seat next to him. Ash had a wide assortment of food prepared for them and Dawn has sparkling eyes while drooling adorably. Compared to the simple soup she had yesterday while recovering, this was a feast! Ash smiles and pets her on the head, not holding her back and letting her dig in. Dawn eagerly complies, but her handlings of the utensils were a bit clumsy. She hadn't used them in three years after all! Ash seems to notice this and holds a spoonful of food for the blue haired girl and smiles warmly at her.

"Say aaaaaaaah!" The raven haired boy says with a smile. Dawn grows red in the cheeks as he feeds her, but complies as she opens her mouth, letting him feed her while a bit flustered and red in the cheeks as he does so. Ash smiles at this and pets her head. "Take your time grasping how to use utensils again. It'll come back to you in no time!" He says encouragingly as he takes a bite out of his spoon, oblivious to the fact that Dawn just had a bite out of that same spoon. Dawn grows heatedly red in the cheeks at this and grows completely flustered at what this meant. Ash tips his head to one side and looks at the blue haired girl.

"Is something wrong, Dawn?" He asks curiously and comically, completely oblivious. The blue haired girl twiddles her fingers and shakes her head while having a deep blush on her cheeks, looking away while trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"I-It's nothing…" Dawn stutters adorably and meekly. She then puts her hands to her lips while flustered, thinking in her head. 'U-Uwaaaaaah… That was an indirect kiss! I-I'm so happy! I-I mean… Wait, what am I thinking?!' The blue haired girl adorably shakes her head trying to get that thought out of her head and gets back to her food. Suddenly, Ash puts his forehead to hers, as if checking for a fever, not even aware of how close they were to kissing.

"Hm, it doesn't look like your fever is still there… so why are you still all red in the cheeks?" He muses comically. Dawn grows completely red in the cheeks at this and steam erupts from the top of her head in embarrassment. She then gets swirly eyes comically from this sudden action and passes out adorably. Ash has wide eyes and flails his arms comically and in a panicked manner.

"O-Oh no? What did I do wrong?!" Ash exclaims comically while panicked. "Help! Dawn passed out on me!" Ash calls out comically, completely panicked while leaving the adorable blue haired girl in a daze.

Moments later, Dawn's eyes shoot open and she looks up, and the first thing she sees is Ash smiling at her warmly. The blue haired girl has a small blush form at her cheeks and looks away timidly as he pets her head.

"You're awake, what a relief!" Ash says with a kind, warm smile. "Rise and shine, sleeping cutie!" He says teasingly as he pokes her on the cheeks. Dawn pouts at this while blushing lightly and puffs her cheeks adorably as she sits up straight.

"Moe, now you're just flattering me for no apparent rhyme or reason…" Dawn says while pouting cutely at him. Her eyes then shadow a bit as she remembers how cruelly Paul had treated her. He didn't treat her like she was a girl at all, but as a tool. "I-I'm not that cute, aren't I…? Th-There are plenty of girls wh-who are more attractive and cuter than I am…" She says softly in a small, shaky voice. Ash smiles at the blue haired girl, not allowing her to be negative and pulls her close, their faces inches from touching as he smiles at her warmly.

"Be more confident in yourself, Dawn!" Ash says reassuringly and kindly. "You're the cutest girl I've ever met!" He then closes her eyes and pulls the blue haired girl in for a kiss. Dawn's eyes widen as Ash pulls her in, their lips inches from touching. She wasn't mentally prepared for this just yet. Before their lips could make contact, she shyly pushes him away and looks the other way.

"I-I'm not ready yet…" Dawn mumbles quietly and shakily. She then gets up and dismisses herself. "I-I'm sorry…"She says as she gets up and heads towards her room. Ash smiles at this and lets the blue haired girl go. She just needed some time, that was all, and maybe he was moving a bit too fast. He then chuckles a bit and puts his hand to his chin with a coy, sly grin on his face, remembering just how adorable she looked when she fell for his oblivious ruse and was completely unaware that he was making a move on her.

Meanwhile, Dawn is back in her room and closes the door behind her with swirly eyes and a deep blush on her cheeks while flustered. "Th-That was… a bit too much excitement for me!" The blue haired girl says adorably in an exasperated, comical voice. She puts her hand to her mouth and remembers how she nearly lost her first kiss to the raven haired boy, blushing deeply at this very thought. Ash really was unlike any person, any man, she had ever met before. She then pauses and notices a letter was written on her desk. She tips her head to one side, not noticing it before. As she goes up to look at it and read it, her eyes widen and she lets out a small gasp. Everything now made sense… The maid from this morning, it was now clear just who she actually was, why she was smirking at her so ominously! Her eyes then become shadowed and her lips quiver as she clutches the letter in her hands.

"Th-There really is no escape, is there… No matter where I go, no matter how much I try to put it all behind me, the ghosts of my past will forever haunt me…" Dawn says softly and in a sad, dark tone. "Ash has already done so much for me I can't possibly get him involved in my problems… O-Once a slave girl, always a slave girl… I-I guess…" She then pauses as she thinks of Ash, his warm, kind smile and tears stream from her eyes at the thought of living without him. Her eyes then shadow as she opens the window to her room and prepares to sneak out.

"… I've already lost so many things precious to me… My heart just can't handle the thought of losing another…" The blue haired girl says softly to herself. She then looks behind her with tears streaming from her eyes. "G-Good bye, Ash… Th-Thank you for everything… M-Mom… dad… stay here… you'll be safe with Ash…" And with that, the blue haired girl was gone…

Moments later, Ash comes in to check in on Dawn. He wanted to show her around the villa, since he never had the chance to. "Hey, Dawn! Want me to show you around the-" He then pauses as his eyes widen, noticing that the blue haired girl was no longer there and the window was left open. She left him…? But why? Was his hospitality not to her liking? She even left her treasure behind, the picture of her mother and father. She would never do that… He then looks at the desk and sees a crumpled letter on the desk. The raven haired man straightens the letter and reads it and his eyes widen and he lets out a small gasp.

 _To my troublesome little Slave Girl,_

 _I've heard from my client that you've escaped and have been freed from slavery. Now this just won't do now, will it?! As a business woman, it makes me very mad when my clients are upset with my services. If you don't want your precious raven head to wind up like your late mother and father, I would suggest you come back with me and return to your owner. And come alone… I don't want anyone following you, understand? I'll be looking forward to seeing you soon~!_

 _~Hunter J_

"… No…" Ash mutters softly with his eyes widened. He then turns around with his eyes determined, and ripping the letter to shreds. "I have to stop her! She doesn't deserve that life!" As he says this, he hurries out the door without another thought.

Meanwhile, Dawn appears outside the villa, her eyes, which were just starting to regain their beautiful, ocean blue color, were now dull and lifeless once more. At the front of the villa, Hunter J was waiting for her… and so was one more person… Paul…

"I've been expecting you, my cute, troublesome little slave princess~! How did you like my disguise, hm?!" Hunter J says gleefully with a cruel smirk on her face. "Now, come… Your wonderful loving master, and my client, has missed you all this time~!" Dawn silently nods her head and walks towards them.

"… I'll come quietly and I'll never make any attempts to break free again… I'll work obediently from now on…" Dawn says in a soft, emotionless voice, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. "Just promise me, you'll leave this villa and Ash alone…" Hunter J smirks as she has a new collar ready for her, this one was new and improved. It was equipped with a built in Taser to electrocute her should she stray and try to run. Paul simply snorts at the blue haired girl and crosses his arms at her cruelly as she slowly walks towards them with tears forming at her eyes.

"This man has made you soft and weak… You've been spoiled too much…" Paul says to the poor blue haired girl cruelly and coldly, noticing how well dressed, well fed, and how clean she looked. "When we return, expect a severe punishment… And I never want you seeing this man ever again! Do I make myself clear…?" Dawn pauses and silently nods her head. Paul smirks at the blue haired girl as she gives in and walks towards them. Obviously, he wasn't going to let Ash go so easily, not after how much he had humiliated him back then. After the collar was back on Dawn, he and J were going to obliterate the building together. That would beat some punishment into the blue haired girl for running away! Soon, she was in front of Hunter J and closes her eyes with her fists clenched and trembling, accepting and consigning herself to this fate of hers…

"… I'm ready…" The blue haired girl says in a sad, monotone voice. "And I promise… I'll never see this man ever again… master…" The poor blue haired girl had accepted her fate, that even if someone freed this small bird from her cage, her hunters would always come back to capture her again… Shewas enslaved once more… and there was no escape this time… The blue haired girl screws her eyes shit tightly and whimpers as Hunter J is inches away from putting the new collar around her neck, marking her as a slave for life…

'Somebody… anybody… Mommy, daddy…' Dawn thinks in her head with tears streaming from her eyes as she trembles, even though she knew they would never answer her call because they were dead. Finally, one more person comes to mind. 'A-Ash, h-help me…' As if her call was answered, just as Hunter J was about to put the collar around Dawn's neck, a swift figure swoops in and scoops her up bridal style. Dawn was bracing herself for the eminent collar being put around her neck, but then opens her eyes and looks up, seeing Ash holding her in his arms and her eyes widen.

"A-Ash?" Dawn mutters in a surprised, shocked voice. "Wh-What are you doing here?!" Ash smiles warmly at the blue haired girl and pets her on the head affectionately, holding her close to him protectively.

"I couldn't just leave you behind and let you work as a slave again…" Ash says with a warm smile on his face as he holds her in his arms. "Not after we worked so hard to finally free you from that life! A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be working as a slave! No matter what demons come to haunt you, I will always stand by your side! Dawn smiles at this with tears streaming from her eyes, touched by his actions. Honestly, there really was no stopping this man, was there? She then turns to face Hunter J and Paul while determined and focused with her eyes haven regained their beautiful ocean blue color, haven finally found the strength and the will to fight for her freedom.

"I'm not afraid of you two anymore! If you want me back as your slave, you'll have to take me back yourselves, because I'm reaching forward and seizing a new future!" Dawn says while fierce and determined. "Piplup, spotlight!" The blue haired girl says as she sends out her small, penguin Pokemon out of its ball, looking ready to battle. Ash smiles as he sees Dawn's resolve and nods his head approvingly. He then looks at Pikachu, who was perched on his shoulder and smiles widely as the both of them nod their heads.

"Ready, Pikachu?!" Ash says. The electric rodent nods its head and stands by Piplup's side, sparks flying from its cheeks. Hunter J frowns at this and narrows her eyes. The silver haired woman then sends out her Salamence and glares at the two of them threateningly.

"So, this is your answer… Very well then, I shall destroy the both of you myself!" She then looks at Paul with narrowed eyes. "You, stay back, I wish to take care of the two of them myself!" The purple haired business man simply snorts as the silver haired woman says this, but turns around to head back to his place.

"I expect to see her back at my place by sundown, J, or our business contract is off…" Paul says coldly and cruelly as he heads the other way, heading back to his mansion. Hunter J nods her head silently at the purple haired man and faces Ash and Dawn, who glare at her with determined looks on their faces, their Pokemon ready to fight as well.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash says as he points to Salamence. The small electric mouse complies as it charges at Salamence with blinding speed and coats itself in electricity as it charges towards the wyvern Pokemon. Hunter J narrows her eyes cruelly and looks up at her Salamence.

"Salamence, Hyper Beam…" Hunter J says to her Pokemon calculatingly. The large dragon complies as it charges a huge golden beam in its mouth and looks ready to fire. However, Dawn looked ready to defend Pikachu as her Piplup jumps in the line of fire.

"Piplup, use Bide!" Dawn says to her penguin Pokemon as the Salamence fires its huge Hyper Beam at Pikachu, only to be blocked by Piplup as the small Pokemon endures the powerful Hyper Beam and then unleashes the pent up energy at the powerful Pokemon. At the same time, Pikachu leaps forward and slams hard into the dragon with its Volt Tackle, scoring a direct hit and dealing massive damage. The powerful Dragon Pokemon lets out a loud roar as it's struck down, but then with all the damage it took, it falls to the floor. Ash and Dawn beam at each other happily and high five at their great combination attack, high fiving each other for the very first time. Dawn would always remember this moment, and it wouldn't be their last. The raven haired boy then snaps his fingers as his and his maids come rushing in an instant, surrounding the bounty hunter.

"Your slave trading days are over, Hunter J!" Ash says with his arms crossed as he faces the Bounty hunter. "As prince of the Kanto Region, I place you under arrest! Take her away!" The bounty hunter scowls at this with clenched teeth, but closes her eyes and gives in as the maids seize her and place her in cuffs, sending her to the dungeon. As she's taken away, she glares at Dawn menacingly and spitefully one last time with a cold gaze.

"You can't run away from your fate forever, girl…" Hunter J says coldly with venomous words. "Once a slave girl, always a slave girl!" As the silver haired woman says this, she is then taken away. Dawn has her eyes shadowed as the silver haired woman says this. She knew that it would never be over until Paul was taken care of. Ash smiles and wraps his arms around the blue haired girl, cheering her up and holding her close.

"Don't listen to a word she says, Dawn…" Ash says kindly and gently. "With me by your side, we'll prove her wrong together! Let's go back inside. I think we've had enough action for today!" Dawn has a small smile on her face and quietly nods her head as he takes her inside with his arms wrapped around her tenderly.

Moments later, Ash takes the blue haired girl to his room and closes the door behind him. After the experience today, he decided that the poor blue haired girl needed someone to stay with her to comfort her. There was silence as the blue haired girl leans her head on Ash's shoulder while he comforts her, but then finally, she speaks.

"Th-Thank you for stopping me, Ash…" The blue haired girl says softly. She then has her eyes shadowed at what could've possibly happened had she joined with them and became a slave once more. "I-If you didn't stop me, I-I-" Ash hushes her as he puts a ringer to her mouth, silencing her and smiling warmly as he pets her on the head.

"Anything for you, Dawn…" Ash says kindly and gently. "You're with me now, and I will do everything in my power to keep you protected and safe! Your smile is the most beautiful thing in the world, after all!" He then pulls the blue haired girl in for a kiss once more, but the blue haired girl shies away and pushes him away gently.

"A-Ash, I-I'm sorry, I-I'm still not ready yet…" The blue haired girl says softly and in a choked voice. As she says this, flashes of all the times she was terribly abused and raped go by in her head. She remembers Paul's cruel, cold look as he punished her, the sleazy, sadistic looks on the faces of others who had violated her. They traumatized the poor blue haired girl and she shudders as screws her eyes shut tightly as those visions fill her head, tears forming at her eyes. Ash smiles as he holds the blue haired girl tenderly and kindly and strokes her hair affectionately, chasing those images away with his warm, tender touch.

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you, Dawn, not like those people…" Ash says kindly and warmly as he holds her hand. "All this time, you've been hurt and used as a slave, forced to pleasure others, but never allowed to feel it for yourself. But I'll make you into a woman myself by loving you with all my heart!" The blue haired girl grows red in the cheeks as he says this and her eyes softened. She then looks away shyly and nervously and nods her head.

"I-I'm a bit scared…" Dawn says softly as she twiddles her fingers. She then looks up and smiles at him affectionately. "B-But I trust you… M-Make me into a woman, A-Ash…" The blue haired girl says, trusting in him and letting him lead her. Ash smiles as he pulls the blue haired girl in for a kiss, kissing her tenderly on the lips and holding her close, wiping away her tears. Dawn pauses for a second as he kisses her, but then finds herself closing her eyes and returning his kiss tenderly and affectionately, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ash closes his eyes as he gently pushes her down on her back while still kissing her, as their sweet, gentle kiss slowly evolves into a full make out session.

Ash trails his fingers down Dawn's chest and pulls up her shirt, leaving the young blue haired girl in her bra. He then pulls down her skirt and leaves her in her panties, still kissing her tenderly in the lips and holding her close. They finally pull apart, letting the two of them catch their breath and Ash smiles as he pulls a lock of her beautiful blue hair back and looks down at her, staring into her eyes affectionately. The blue haired girl has her cheeks flushed red as her shining ocean blue eyes are locked to his warm, brown eyes

"Did you enjoy that, Dawn…?" Ash says softly and kindly as he holds her close. Dawn looks flustered and fidgets around shyly and adorably while completely red in the cheeks. It was her first kiss, and she really didn't know how to respond. The blue haired girl then adorably looks the other way and shyly nods her head. Ash smiles at her and kisses her tenderly in the cheeks "You're so beautiful, so cute… I'm so lucky to have a woman like you by my side…" Dawn blushes deeply as Ash gives her this compliment, but then smiles as she starts feeling a bit bolder with the raven haired man. She lifts his shirt and pulls down his pants.

"Now we're both half-naked…" Dawn says with a smile with a slight red in her cheeks. Ash smiles at her, unable to hold back with how cute the blue haired girl was and spread her legs. He exposes her pussy and looks at it, seeing that her poor pussy was used and abused constantly. That would be the first place he would heal with his touch as he smiles at her kindly. Dawn looks the other way sadly with her hands to her mouth as he stares at her pussy. "I-It's ugly, isn't it…?" She says in a soft voice, knowing that her pussy wasn't that of a virgin's from all the sexual abuse she endured as a slave. Ash smiles and shakes his head as he leans close to the blue haired girl.

"Not at all…" Ash says kindly and warmly as he pets her on the head. "The people who would even think about harming someone as cute and sweet as you, they're the ugly ones! Everything about you is beautiful, Dawn, and don't let anyone else think otherwise! This pussy of yours has felt nothing but pain all your life, now I'll show it love for the very first time!" Dawn smiles as tears of joy flow from her eyes as she nods her head, letting the black haired man do as he pleased.

Ash smiles as he takes two fingers and slinks them inside her pussy pleasurably, having his fingers explore her insides as he fingers her gently and pleasurably. A wave of pleasure washes over the blue haired girl as she moans softly with her eyes closed. She had never felt pleasure like this in her life, and it was a new experience for the young, blue haired girl. The only her pussy had ever felt all her life, was pain, and Ash's touch just made all the pain she had ever felt slowly dissipate, being replaced by sheer pleasure.

"A-Ash… Ah…" Dawn moans softly as she closes her eyes and tosses her head in pleasure as he fingers her gently. Ash could see that she was loosening up and starting to enjoy herself as he plunges his fingers inside her deeper and faster than before, causing Dawn's moans to grow even louder. "Ash, it feels good…. I-I feel something coming…" She moans as her back arches sexily. She didn't know it at the time, but all those years of not being able to climax had really built up, and her climax was approaching, and it was coming hard…

Ash could see that her climax was coming soon and smiles as he decides to finish the job. He had figured out her most sensitive spots by now and his thumb presses against her clit, rubbing at it pleasurably as the blue haired girl screws her eyes shut tightly. Dawn moans loudly with her eyes screwed shut tightly as her back arches sexily from this huge wave of intense pleasure and she feels her climax approaching and hitting hard. Her pussy squirts all over his fingers and she lies there, panting and resting for a bit with sweat dripping from her forehead.

"Wh-What was that…?" Dawn moans as her pussy was still dripping with her cum. "I-It just felt so good, that I felt something build up inside me, and then, it got released in one swift motion…" Ash smiles as he pets the blue haired girl on the head affectionately.

"You had your first climax, Dawn! You who had never been allowed to feel pleasure, finally got to experience it by my hands for the very first time!" Ash says with a warm, kind smile on his face. "And it certainly won't be your last!" Dawn blushes deeply in the cheeks as Ash says this and smiles at him thankfully. She then gets a coy, playful look as she stares at his erection and licks her lips.

"I think it's time I repaid your kindness!" Dawn says coyly and playfully as he pulls down his boxers and reveals his pants. She then gasps and gets sparkling eyes as she looks at his cock. "You're even bigger than Paul!" She giggles jokingly as she takes the shaft of his cock and licks at the tip playfully and sexily. She had been forced to give Paul blowjobs in the past, so she had plenty of experience here. Ash moans softly as the blue haired girl takes his cock and sucks on it pleasurably, letting her do as she pleased and leaning back, enjoying the blowjob Dawn so kindly was giving him.

"Yeah, that's really great, Dawn… Keep it up!" He moans as he closes his eyes, letting the blue haired girl suck on his cock pleasurably and moaning as she bobs her head up and down and encouraging her as she does so. The blue haired girl continues to bob her head up and down, swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock. She then takes her squishy breasts and rubs them against the shaft of his cock, while giving the raven haired man a nice titty fuck along with the pleasurable blowjob. Ash grunts as his cock throbs inside her mouth and his climax approaches. Her tongue was quite skilled, and she really knew how to pleasure the raven haired boy.

"I-I'm cumming, Dawn! It feels too good!" Ash moans as he screws his eyes shut tightly, his throbbing erection deep inside her throat as he thrusts inside her mouth gently, thrusting one last time before blasting his seed inside her mouth. Dawn gladly swallows his cum and licks her lips, some of his cum dribbling down her mouth.

Ash smiles as he pulls Dawn to the bed gently and pins her against the bed. He takes his throbbing, hard erection and pokes at her sopping wet pussy. His cock was still throbbing and ready to go as he pokes at her entrance, looking for her consent before entering inside her. "Ready when you are, my sweet, cute sexy little princess!" Ash says with a kind, warm smile on his face. Dawn smiles at this and wraps her arms around his shoulder, a deep blush on his cheeks as she nods her head.

"I'm ready… Go ahead…" Dawn says softly while smiling cutely and affectionately. Ash smiles and nods his head as his cock slowly pushes inside her with care, not forcing himself inside her like Paul and others before Ash had done with her in the past. The blue haired girl closes her eyes and moans softly as his cock slowly pushes inside her soft, needy pussy as she swallows more and more of his thick, throbbing cock. Finally, his full length is inside her and the blue haired girl grips the sheets tightly beneath her as the raven haired man starts thrusting slowly.

"A-Ash…" The blue haired girl moans softly with her eyes closed tightly as he starts thrusting in and out of her pussy pleasurably, his balls slapping against her with each thrust sexily. Her cheeks flushed a deep red as he thrusts in and out of her with care. Ash smiles as he puts his hands around her breasts and holds them in his hand tenderly. This was the next place he was to heal. Her breasts which were squeezed and handled so roughly in the past, were squished softly in the palm of his hand as his cock slowly thrusts in and out of Dawn's pussy pleasurably as he slowly builds speed, taking care in making this experience as pleasurable to her as possible. This was all for her sake after all!

"F-Faster, Ash…" Dawn moans softly and sexily as her breasts bounce in his hand with each thrust he makes in and out of her, her cheeks flushed a deep red. The raven haired man complies as he spreads her legs and picks up speed, thrusting in and out of her pussy pleasurably and moaning as her pussy walls clench against his cock sexily. It was only a matter of time before the raven haired man would reach his climax.

"I'm cumming soon, Dawn!" Ash grunts as he thrusts in and out of her pleasurably. "Wh-Where do you want me to cum, inside or out?" He asks as he continues to pleasure the blue haired girl. The blue haired girl simply wraps her arms around the raven haired man and stares into his eyes lovingly, holding him close to her tenderly.

"I-Inside, Ash…" Dawn says softly with a smile on her face as her arms wrap around him lovingly. "I want to feel you inside me… Let's cum together!" The raven haired boy smiles and nods his head as he complies with her request, thrusting one last time inside her and grunting softly as he blows his load inside Dawn, cumming deep inside her pussy pleasurably. Dawn has her eyes screwed shut tightly and moans loudly as she reaches her own climax at the same time, her back arching pleasurably as she tosses her head in pleasure. Finally the two of them relax, their juices spilling sexily from Dawn's pussy onto the sheets as Ash holds the blue haired girl in his arms and they lie down on the bed together as Ash holds her close, kissing her on the forehead tenderly.

"I love you, Dawn…" Ash says kindly to the blue haired girl, staring deep into her azure blue eyes affectionately. "You're the most beautiful, cutest girl I've ever met… I'm glad my first time was with you…" Dawn giggles and smiles with a deep red in her cheeks as she cuddles closely with the raven haired man, his erection still inside her as they cuddle with each other affectionately.

"I love you too, Ash…" Dawn says softly with a deep blush in her cheeks. "Thank you for making me into a woman and for showing me what love is!" Ash smiles back at her and pulls her in for a deep tender kiss. He then starts making out with her again as they decide to go for round two as the sun sets in the distance.

… In just one day, old wounds which scarred her finally were healed… She had recovered… And the blue haired girl would finally be able to live her life peacefully once and for all… The ghosts of her dark past would no longer torment her or haunt her… For once in three long years, the blue haired girl was truly free…

 **To be continued**

 **Me: -pants tiredly- W-We finally got away from J… -Still holding Dawn's hand as I catch my breath.**

 **Dawn: You can let go of my hand now…**

 **Me: Right, sorry, sorry… -Let's go of her hand- Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! I worked really hard on it and made sure that there was plenty of Pearlshipping fluff! Oh, and yeah, for my first time writing a lemon in fanfiction I didn't do so bad, right? XD**

 **Dawn: Yeah! It's so sweet that I was finally able to find love and true happiness! That part where Ash saved me from Hunter J and Paul was really touching as well!**

 **Me: Why thank you, Dawn~! You're so cute~! That deserves a glomp~! –Glomps Dawn affectionately-**

 **Dawn: -sighs- Why am I not surprised…?**

 **Hunter J: There you are, Honou! I demand I get my pay right now!**

 **Me: Urk! Dawn, take care of the preview for me! I've gotta run! –Runs off-**

 **Dawn: -Sweat drops as J chases me- Right… As usual, review, favorite, all that stuff that Honou likes! Don't do something Honou doesn't like by flaming though! Because that's being mean, and I don't like meanies! –sticks tongue out- Anyways, here's the preview!**

 _ **Preview: Their love is so true and so pure and the two of them together were able to change Sinnoh for the better. Now, with Ash returning to Kanto, the young black haired man finally finds the courage to pop the big question. And what is this surprise Dawn is keeping from her beloved Ash? Next time on By My Side, Wedding Day… Stay tuned!**_


	4. Wedding Day

**Disclaimer: -3- -catching breath from all the running I did- I managed to lose J… Never again… will I ask other chars to do disclaimers for me… IdonotownPokemon, It'sownedbynintendo. kthenksbye… -Collapses-**

 **Dawn: -Sweat drops- I… guess I'm filling in for the narrator yet again. Welcome to what probably will be the last chapter of this story? There may be an epilogue, Honou doesn't know just yet! They are very happy that you're enjoying this story though and all the reviews and support he's gotten and he urges you to continue to support him! Ah, well, I don't think there will be any lemons this chapter, but there will be a lot of Pearlshipping… hehe… ^^;;**

 **Me: -suddenly wakes up- DAAAAAAAAWN~! –Glomps affectionately-**

 **Dawn: -Sweat drops- Wow, you recover quickly…**

 **Me: –u- Anything for my cute widdle blue haired girl~! C'mere~! –Glomp tackles her to the floor-**

 **Dawn: Ack, anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: Wedding Day**

 **Six Months Later**

Six months after Hunter J was captured and arrested, Dawn had fully settled with Ash, and the two of them together worked hard to change the Sinnoh Kingdom. Paul seemed to have disappeared since Hunter J was captured, and he hasn't really bothered Ash and Dawn since. After much hard work, slavery was finally abolished, and it was thanks to Ash's efforts that Sinnoh adopted Kanto's domesticated servant system, where wealthy individuals could hire servants for services and pay them in return for their efforts. It was a very well established system. Slave trading was now illegal in Sinnoh, and slave traders would be arrested on the spot. Dawn could finally rest easy now… As no one would ever have to go what she went through for three long years…

The next scene shows Dawn lying in bed with her beloved Ash. The blue haired girl opens her eyes as she wakes up and looks to see Ash with his arms wrapped around her waist, cuddling close to her. The blue haired girl giggles and smiles with a deep blush on her cheeks. She then looks down at her belly and smiles as she rubs at it with her hand.

"Today is the day I tell him the big news…" Dawn says with a bright smile on her face. "He'll be so surprised!" She then decides to get up and get dressed for the new day. Ash was going to be returning to Kanto soon and Dawn was coming with him. The blue haired girl closes her eyes and moans a bit quietly as she slowly pulls out of Ash's cock from the intense lovemaking they did the other night. They were both quite exhausted from the intense sex they had and the both of them sort of fell asleep, Ash's cock still buried inside her pussy when they finished. Dawn had gotten quite used to and comfortable having sex with Ash over the six months, and she was no longer afraid.

Now free from Ash's cock inside her, she gets up to decide on what clothes to wear for the day. Dawn thought long and hard, and decides to wear a beautiful long flowing blue dress. She then goes in front of a mirror and brushes her long, beautiful blue hair. She wanted to look nice for the black haired man. Today was an important decision in her life after all!

Moments later, Ash groans as he slowly opens his eyes and wakes up, only to be greeted by Dawn's beautiful, bright smile. "Rise and shine, my sleepy prince charming~!" Dawn says, giggling cutely and playfully as she pokes his nose. She then smiles as she shows off her dress and winks flirtatiously. "What do you think?!" Ash blinks, looking at how beautiful the blue haired girl looked and just smiles as he holds her close to him tenderly.

"Beautiful as ever, my sweet, adorable little princess…" Ash says as he kisses the blue haired girl on the cheeks lovingly. He then looks down, seeing that he was completely naked and sweat drops while laughing sheepishly. "I should get dressed myself. Today is quite a big day after all! We're finally going to be going back to the Kanto Region in a couple of days! You'll love it there, I promise!" As Ash says this, he gets out of bed to get dressed.

"Ah, Ash, wait…" Dawn says as she stops the black haired boy for a split second. The black haired boy turns around and tips his head with a warm, kind smile on his face. Dawn blushes deeply as he smiles at her, unable to gather the courage to tell him and then looks the other way while red in the face completely and adorably. "N-Never mind, c-continue what you were doing." Ash smiles at this and chuckles to himself as the blue haired girl shies away.

'She's so cute when she gets all flustered…' Ash thinks in his head. He then looks upward and smiles a bit. 'Now then, how am I going to pop the big question…?' As Ash ponders these thoughts, he gets dressed and gets ready for their leave back to the Kanto Region. Meanwhile, Dawn is completely huddled in a ball, cursing herself for her shyness and for running away like that, a comical depressed aura surrounding her.

'Dammit, Dawn, why do you have to be so dumb!' Dawn says to herself comically and adorably as she raps herself on the head repeatedly. 'It's just two words… Two words are all you need to say! How hard could it be?!' As the blue haired girl continues to ramble at herself, Ash comes out, fully dressed and ready to go. He looks at the blue haired girl and tips his head to one side curiously.

"Is something wrong, Dawn?" Ash asks the blue haired girl, causing her to jump a bit from her spot adorably. She then turns around and scratches the back of her head while laughing sheepishly and sweat dropping.

"N-N-No, not at all!" Dawn says while flailing her arms, trying to cover for herself frantically and adorably while red in the cheeks. "L-Let's go eat, I-I'm kinda hungry… hehehe…" The blue haired girl heads the other way as she tries to change the subject and head downstairs. Ash chuckles at this and follows after the flustered blue haired girl. He knew that she was hiding something, but decided to play along for now.

After breakfast, Dawn pets her belly and sighs, satisfied with her meal. She had been eating very well since she started living with Ash. The black haired man smiles and pets the blue haired girl on the head kindly and affectionately. He then pauses and grows a bit red as he decided that now would be the time for him to pop the big question.

"Ah, that hit the spot…" Dawn says as she leans back and sighs happily haven enjoyed her meal. She then pauses a bit as Ash pets her head and grows red in the cheeks. "L-Let's go for a walk…" She says awkwardly and timidly as she gets up and takes Ash's hand, taking the black haired man to the garden in the back yard. The blue haired girl pauses as they stand under a large tree to shade the two of them. Throughout their walk, both Ash and Dawn twiddle their fingers a bit, figuring out what they wanted to say. Finally, Dawn shakes her head and decides to gather the courage to speak up for her and let Ash know her feelings.

"Um, Ash/Dawn, I-I-" The both of them say at the same time. There's a pause, before the two of them speak once more. "Th-There's something that I need to-" The two of them say at the same time again before pausing once more, startled. "Y-You first!" As the two of them say this at the same time again and once again pause. The two of them look away from each other while a bit red in the cheeks while flustered and nervous, the both of them scratching the back of their heads. Finally, Dawn fidgets around as she finally gathers the courage to speak up.

"W-Well… I-It's nothing really that special… O-Okay, m-maybe it is… but… but…" Dawn stutters while fidgeting around. She then looks the other way while hiding the deep blush on her cheeks while flustered and having steam erupt from the top of her head. "O-On second thought, I really can't! Y-You go first!" Dawn says while flustered and embarrassed. Ash sweat drops and pets the blue haired girl on the head reassuringly with a warm smile on his face.

"Relax, Dawn, you can tell me anything!" Ash says to the blue haired girl in a reassuring manner as he holds her hand comfortingly. "Besides, you already committed in telling me, so you might as well carry through until the end, right?!" Dawn has her eyes shadowed and nods her head a bit while red in the cheeks. She then takes Ash's hand and presses it to her stomach. Ash pauses a bit, until suddenly, she felt something move inside Dawn's belly. Ash's eyes widen as Dawn does this and the blue haired girl looks up with a smile and tears of joy in her eyes.

"… I'm pregnant, Ash…" Dawn says softly as tears of joy streaks from her eyes. "Y-You're going to be a father soon!" The black haired man pauses with eyes wide as he says this. He didn't know what to even say… He didn't even know how to react. Finally, the black haired man smiles as he goes down on one knee and holds her hand tenderly.

"That's great to hear, Dawn, because I have a very important question I would like to ask you, one that will change not only your life, but our lives forever…" Ash says to the blue haired girl as he stares into her eyes deeply and affectionately. He then pulls out a beautiful diamond ring while still holding onto her hands. "Dawn Berlitz, you are the love of my life, will you marry me?" As Ash asks this question, the blue haired girl smiles with tears of joy streaking from her eyes, her hands to her mouth as she slowly nods her head.

"Yes, Ash…" Dawn says softly as she nods her head. "Yes… a thousand times yes! We're going to start a family together and get married… It's everything a girl like me could ask for!" Ash smiles and nods his head as he takes Dawn's hand and fits the ring into her ring finger and slides it in. He then gets up and pulls the blue haired girl in for a kiss on the lips. The blue haired girl closes her eyes and returns the kiss passionately as tears of joy stream from her eyes.

"Mom, Dad, if you're watching me from above, there's no need to worry anymore!" Dawn narrates as the two of them continue to kiss each other passionately. "Because I've found someone who truly cares for me, who can look out for me and can give me the life I've always wanted! I love him, and I'm going to get married to him and start a family with him! There really is no need to worry now!" The next scene shows the blue haired girl in her wedding dress, walking towards Ash, who looked so handsome in his wedding tuxedo. It was the day of their wedding, and it would also be the day Ash and Dawn would return to Kanto together.

The black haired man smiles at Dawn as the beautiful blue haired girl walks towards him while carrying a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She looked beautiful in her snow white wedding dress. Her hair was tied back, flowing behind her gracefully as she walked hallway. Ash could almost say she almost looked like an angel… Their marriage was a small marriage, held in Veilstone Kingdom, the place where the two of them first met. As the two of them confront each other, an exchange of vows are made between the young couple.

"Prince Ash Ketchem, do you take this lovely woman to be your wife?" The priest asks as he looks to the black haired man. Ash looks at the blue haired girl deeply in her eyes and smiles warmly. Dawn looks back at him with a deep, crimson blush on her cheeks.

"I do…" Ash says Dawn affectionately and lovingly. The blue haired girl smiles as the priest nods his head as he looks towards the blue haired woman.

"And young Princess Dawn Berlitz, will you take this handsome young man as your husband?" The priest asks the blue haired girl. Dawn smiles as tears of joy stream from her eyes, unable to contain herself as she embraces Ash lovingly.

"The answer to that question is obvious!" Dawn says as he embraces the black haired man. "Of course I do!" The priest nods his head and clears his throat as he finishes the wedding ceremony as the young newly married couple embrace.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" The priest says. "You may now kiss the bride!" Ash was already one step ahead of the man as he lifts her veil and kisses the blue haired girl passionately on the lips. Dawn closes her eyes, returning the black haired man's kiss. When the two of them finally pull apart, Ash carries Dawn bridal style and the two head towards the ship to Kanto together, waving farewell to all the guests and friends they made in the Sinnoh region. As they're about to board the ship, they're greeted by a person they did not expect. A certain purple haired man… Paul… Dawn's pupils dilate as Paul appears and Ash narrows his eyes, holding the blue haired girl protectively in his arms. But then, Paul does something no one thought he would do. He smiles at them. Not a cruel, heartless smirk, but a warm, genuine smile.

"… I know you two will never be able to find it in yourselves to forgive me, especially you, Dawn… Not after all the horrible things I've done to you…" Paul says softly as he looks the other way. "But I just wanted to congratulate you two on finding true happiness. And thank you… It's thanks to you, Ash, I was able to see that my way was the wrong way… From now on, I strive to become a business man who treats his employers with respect. From the bottom of my heart, thank you, Ash, Dawn…" With that, the purple haired man bows his head respectfully at the two of them. Dawn smiles at the purple haired man and looks at Ash, who nods his head at her and sets her down. The blue haired woman then looks at Paul and smiles kindly as she goes up to him.

"… I forgive you, Paul…" Dawn says softly and tenderly to the purple haired man. "And I wish you the best of luck in your business life!" Paul smiles and with that, the two shake hands. Everyone then applauds and Ash kisses the blue haired girl on the cheeks affectionately, for finding the strength to forgive and forget, even after all the evil this man did. The two then waves at Paul and everyone else as they board the ship to Kanto. Paul looks on as Dawn and Ash go off on the ship on their own, thinking of what could have possibly been had he been kinder to the blue haired girl from the start. Dawn could see that the purple haired man was sad to see them go when they had just forgave each other and calls out to him with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Paul!" Dawn calls out to him. "No need to worry!" As the blue haired girl says this, Paul looks up and smiles, waving farewell to the blue haired girl as they drift off into the sunset. What matters is that she was happy now, and she was living the life she deserved, not the one he cruelly gave her for no justifiable reason.

"Take care, you two! Farewell, Dawn!" Paul calls out to the blue haired girl. "Live the life you always wanted! Thank you for everything!" With that, the ship was out of view. Paul closes his eyes and smiles, before heading the other direction. He would work hard to become a businessman Ash and Dawn would be proud of from now on and look towards a brighter future.

… And so, the former slave princess finally found her true happiness… Married to the love of her life… with a new life on the horizon… Although the two of them would face many hardships throughout their life, they would face those hardships… together…

 **5 years later**

It was a beautiful sunset in the Kanto region. A small blue haired girl with zig zag cheeks is seen running up a hill cheerfully and adorably. Following close behind, a blue haired woman carrying a young, still infant child in a carriage and a black haired man with the same zig zag cheeks are right behind the small girl, keeping a close eye on the adorable, energetic little girl.

"Mommy, daddy, hurry up!" The little girl says cheerfully, hopping up and down excitedly and pointing forward. "The view looks so pretty up here! And I wanna play with my little bro bro!" The black haired man smiles at her and nods his head, waving at the small girl.

"Don't run too far ahead, Allison!" The blue haired woman says with a chuckle as she wheels the carriage. "Stay close so mommy and daddy can keep an eye on you!" The adorably little girl smiles widely and puffs her cheeks proudly and adorably.

"No need to worry, mommy!" The little girl says cheerfully and innocently. "That's what mommy always says! Tee hee!" She giggles cheerfully and adorably. The black haired man chuckles and pets the small, adorable blue haired girl on the head affectionately as he picks her up and holds her in his arms and hugs her.

"When you say no need to worry is when I worry the most!" He reminds the small, adorable little girl as she giggles and hugs her father. She then yawns adorably; haven spent most of her energy and falls asleep adorably in the man's arms. The blue haired woman joins with them and smiles as she looks at the sunset, how beautiful it looked.

"Kanto sunsets are always my favorite…" The blue haired woman says with a smile. "They're just so beautiful, isn't that right, Ash?" As she says this, she holds hand with him. Ash smiles as he holds his blue haired girl's hand as well, kissing her tenderly on the cheeks.

"Not as beautiful as you, Dawn~!" Ash says with a wide grin on his face. "You and Allison are the best thing to ever happen to me… I love you both so much…" Dawn giggles at this as she lightly and playfully punches him on the shoulder while red in the cheeks.

"Oh, stop you, now you're flattering me!" Dawn giggles while blushing deeply. She then looks at him and smiles tenderly and softly. "I love you too, Ash…" The two of them then look at each other and smile at each other tenderly, before Ash pulls the blue haired woman for a tender, loving kiss as the sun sets in the Kanto region.

 **The End**

 **Yeah, no epilogue. Decided I didn't need one after all! XD I guess I can say that this was the epilogue, but I dunno. Not every story needs an epilogue, right? XD I know it was short and sweet, and yeah, maybe it seemed a bit rushed, but I really didn't know how to make it any longer, and more lemons, or a sub-plot and such would just make the story drag on. I mean, the main plot was fully resolved last chapter, y'know. XD**

 **I know, Paul randomly became a good person in the end. But I think it's better this way in all honesty. It makes his character more than the bad evil person who terrorized Dawn and makes his character more… human… I'm a firm believer that even the worst person could change, and that goes for Paul as well, evil, and as much of a dick he was to Dawn in the beginning! Good on you, Paul, you get a brownie point!**

 **Paul: I don't want one…**

 **Me: Aw, don't be such a downer… Here's a cute girl for you! –Pushes Dawn in his direction comically-**

 **Paul: What the- -Paul and Dawn fall to the floor comically-**

 **Dawn: Isn't this story supposed to be Pearlshipping?**

 **Me: … Good point… -Throws Ash in there as well- Problem solved…**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know for sure you guys enjoyed this story in general. Like damn, this story was popular. I guess the popular demand is I stop doing Ikarishipping and start doing Pearlshipping? Is Ikarishipping dead? Let me know guys, lemme know what you guys wanna see. Do you guys wanna see Silver Bells, or should I leave it at Silver Bonds? Should Land Ho just end in Pearlshipping and I completely leave out Ikarishipping. Let me know, you guys and I'll see you all in the next story! Be sure to review, favorite and all that good stuff also, because your support makes me smile… and trust me, you like a smiling Honou! XD**

 **~Honou**


End file.
